


It's ok

by HauntingMelody



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Calm Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Scared Hannibal, Will Graham Finds Out, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is ok with it, confused Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingMelody/pseuds/HauntingMelody
Summary: Will finds out, Hannibal realizes it and overreacts. Confusion, fear, and a little OOC Hanni.Have fun.





	It's ok

Will didn’t even know how it had happened.

  
He’d been at one of his normal meetings with Hannibal. Gone over to his house, talked psychology for a while, actually enjoyed himself with another human being. Hannibal was cooking per usual, making a show out of it like Will knew he only did for him. It was entertaining as it always was. Hannibal was the only person that made Will feel… normal. It was nice.

  
Then the realization hit.

  
It wasn’t anything big, just the profiler’s nonstop mind finally, finally piecing together the last pieces of the puzzle in some dark part of his brain and dragging it into the light. Will had to do a double take at the thought, trailing off mid-sentence as the smile dropped from his face and his eyes settled on Hannibal’s laughing maroon for once. Will held his focus there, transfixed and features tightening with new understanding as he pinned the doctor’s gaze. Hannibal’s expression changed then too, smoothing before fouling, the minuscule smile he’d been wearing before gone. Darkness crept across his features and Will’s heart dropped.

  
“Oh.” He murmured softly, voice guttering out like a dying flame. Hannibal’s movements were sudden and without wasted energy after that small sound. He flew around the counter, knife flying to Will’s throat, but stopping an inch short. The teacher was thrust to the ground, knocked off his chair and body striking the floor soundly, air rushing from him. All but his head. His head was cushioned by a firm hand in his hair, fisting the curls on the back of his head tightly, but not really pulling.

Will coughed, diaphragm working to draw air back into compressed lungs as a needle-sharp knife blade bit at the skin of his throat, already he could feel a trickle of warmth. Throughout the whole thing his eyes had never left Hannibal’s. The normally calm maroon had turned a dark russet, like the dried blood Will so often saw at crime scenes. They were wild and blood lust filled, taking in every detail of Will’s face as they flicked around it restlessly, studying, looking for something.

There was silence between them for a moment or two, only Will’s ragged breathing and Hannibal’s own quick and quiet breaths filling the space between them. Still Will did not look away from his doctor’s eyes. It was a first for him and Hannibal knew it.

“You’re… You’re not fighting.” Hannibal said thickly, a heavy accent slurring his words spoken in the middle of an adrenaline high. This was true, Will had stayed very still up to this point. Not moving when he realized, staying relaxed when Hannibal took him down. In fact, the only movement he made was to better open his airways when the wind had been knocked out of him. Even now, breathing evening out but heart-rate only climbing, all Will did was look at the Ripper. The skin around Hannibal’s eyes tightened, lips drawn so tightly together white ringed them. “You’re not fighting, why aren’t you fighting?” He asked in a rush, panic and confusion dancing in his eyes. Will knew these had to be firsts for him. Drawing a ragged breath, he found the strength to speak.

“It’s ok Hannibal.” He murmured quietly, voice rough and eyes still trained on those flickering maroon. The man flinched back then, as if with those words, Will had struck him physically. The doctor didn’t seem to know what to do.

Will smiled softly.

Hannibal’s reaction was violent, hand fisting tightly in Will’s curls before relaxing again just as suddenly. The knife hesitated an inch away from his neck, Will could see it’s tip vibrating with Hannibal’s tension out of the corner of his eye. Still, Will made no move to escape. He simply lay there pliantly.

Hannibal seemed at a loss.

“S.. Stand up.” The Ripper ordered, uncertainty coloring his tone. He backed up just enough to allow it, knife still pointed towards Will as the profiler stood slowly. He made sure to broadcast every move before he made it, watching Hannibal’s confusion grow as he realized that Will was doing it to make him feel better. The killer had no idea what to think of his pliant victim. To cover his weakness, he gestured quickly to what appeared to be a pantry door with the knife.

“Go.”

Will said nothing, moving towards the door and opening. What was revealed wasn’t the pantry he expected, but a staircase leading downwards with a light switch set off to the side. He flicked on the switch, making sure Hannibal could see him before starting down the stairs. Will felt a knife point poking him gently between his shoulder blades, the tip still shaking as he made his way to the landing and door at the bottom of the stairs. He opened that too, stepping into the darkness and waiting. Will blinked, eyes having adjusted to the slightly dimmer light, when Hannibal flicked on the bright, operating room like lights to his basement.

The profiler, now knowing what he knew, wasn’t all that surprised at the kill room that was presented to him. White walls and silver equipment. All tile and metal, easy to clean. The large table fixed to the floor in the center of the room and the surgical equipment he saw neatly tucked away, though? Not as easy to explain. The slight prodding of the knife propelled him forward once again, and Will obeyed.

“On the table, please.” Came the soft command, curiosity and confusion still coloring the voice, but the tone being much firmer and deadlier than before. Will followed the directions without complaint, walking slowly enough to pacify Hannibal without being so slow he looked as if he were planning something. The table was about stomach high on Will, most likely coming to Hannibal’s waist. He clambered on as gracefully as he could, laying on his back and turning calm ocean eyes one again to Hannibal’s bewildered maroon. Will looked on at his killer, expression neutral still, peaceful even.

Looking at Will, something seemed to break in Hannibal.

“I-I don’t understand, you aren’t panicking. You know what I am and yet you haven’t put up even the slightest fight. You lay on this table where I’ve killed so many, committed so much perversity in the eyes of the law and yet the way you look at me…. Like it doesn’t matter, you don’t care, like you’re still my friend despite what you know…” The doctor gripped Will’s hair with one hand, tugging lightly to reveal his throat. Again, Will let it happen, staying still when the cool metal of the knife grazed his jugular again. “Why?” Hannibal asked, voice laden with confusion and grief at having to kill the one he called friend wavering but holding steady. He flinched again at Will’s small, comforting smile.

“It’s ok Hannibal.” Will spoke softly, lying still and staring into his friend’s eyes. “I see. I understand. I know your design.” Hannibal’s hand shook again, tears gathering in his eyes. He didn’t want to kill him, didn’t want to have to get rid of another friend, another person he held dear just because he’d been found out. Hannibal didn’t want to kill him. Wished with every fiber of his being that he didn’t have to. His knife hand shook.

“You can’t possibly. Your moral compass…” Will scoffed softly.

“Moral compass, Hannibal. You know my line of work, you’ve encouraged and helped me earn a few paychecks with the gifts you’ve sent me. You know too how skewed my perception of ‘north’ is. It’s ok Hannibal.” He said, repeating the last bit quietly and comfortingly as he stared into slowly weakening eyes. Hannibal crumbled slightly. “I understand your reason. I understand the attraction to it as well. I felt the same when I killed Hobbes.” Hannibal shook. “It’s ok.”

The doctor finally broke then, bowing his head against Will’s stomach as the knife withdrew from his throat and the hand fisting his hair grew softer once more. Will slowly lifted a hand to start stroking the Ripper’s hair as he released his anguish at being alone and believing he would be again.

“It’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Hannibal is a little OOC, I tried my best to keep him as normal as possible while maintaining how the story was supposed to go. I get weird ideas from simple prompts. For some reason, this idea came from the prompt: When he touches you just right." This prompt included a picture of Hanni snapping Franklin's neck soooo.... Yeah. My brain is weird. Sorry not sorry.  
> EITHER WAY  
> You guys are the only ones who read this so tell me how I'm doing and if there are any glaring mistakes that need to be fixed. Comments and kudos if you feel like it please and thank you.  
> Have a great time of day!  
> Raven~


End file.
